


Well If You Wanted Honesty

by SeraphStarshine



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Abandonment, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mention of past cheating, Top Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphStarshine/pseuds/SeraphStarshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank doesn't know what to think when Gerard stays out late every day for an entire week, but he is sure that whatever the reason is, it can't be good. Luckily for him, he is pleasantly surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well If You Wanted Honesty

Gerard had been acting distant all week, which actually wasn't that rare of an occurrence for the eccentric artist, who would regularly lock himself in his studio for unending amounts of time until he had gotten the perfect painting out of his head and onto paper. The only problem with this certain bout of not so strange behavior was that Gerard was not anywhere to be found, at least from Frank's point of view.

Since Gerard worked from home, it was unusual for Frank not to arrive at their apartment after a long monotonous day of attempting to care about customers who called with issues or complaints - which usually left him with an insufferable headache - only to be immediately cheered up by his boyfriend's perfect singing voice filling the room as he attempted to cook dinner or tidy up before Frank arrived.

But that was exactly what had happened over the past week...Frank had turned his key in the lock, eager to spend time with Gerard and forget about his shitty job at the cable company help line, only to find himself in an empty home.

Gerard always came back of course - it wasn't like he had just disappeared. At first - Frank tried to ignore it, he wasn't Gerard's mother, and it wasn't his place to demand a full explanation on where his boyfriend had been and what he had been doing.

By the third day, the unexplained absences were beginning to take their toll on Frank's mental well-being. His mind seemed to enjoy tormenting him with the idea of other lovers, images of Gerard being held close by some other man that wasn't him followed him everywhere, and he couldn't shake the nagging suspicion that something was very wrong.

Of course - these were unfounded fears, and he had no proof to back them up, but being cheated on once before had left Frank wary and quick to assume. Gerard never looked _"sexed up"_ when he came back, and he didn't smell any differently, but Frank knew Gerard was smart, and if he really was cheating on him, he could be hiding the evidence before returning home.

Day five came, and Frank couldn't hold back his bubbling questions any longer. When Gerard entered the door, he figuratively pounced on his boyfriend, asking him where he had been before he even had time to hang up his coat.

"Out with Mikey," was the nonchalant answer he received in return, and even though Frank couldn't argue with him - Gerard really could have been seeing his brother after all - something told him that it was a lie.

Maybe it was the fact that he had known Gerard so long that he could tell when he was concealing the truth, or maybe it was the fact that no matter how close the two Way brothers were, they never hung out five days in a row, but Frank had never been a confrontational person, so he let his worries continue to fester inside instead of pressing Gerard for more information.

Day six went by without much changing except the fact that Frank got home from work late because one customer didn't seem capable of understanding the very simple instructions that he was trying to convey over the phone.

Because of his delay, Frank was certain that Gerard would be home when he got there, but he should have known better than to get his hopes up. No startling red hair greeted him, no hazel eyes shone down at him when they fell upon his tired self.

Frank was well and truly hurt now, and when Gerard did arrive, Frank was already fast asleep - well pretending to be actually, but Gerard didn't realize the difference, which also meant he didn't know that Frank was giving him the cold shoulder.

Day seven was the final straw for Frank, seeing as it was their two year anniversary and he had thought for sure Gerard wouldn't forget about today of all days, but how wrong he was, for Gerard was once again nowhere to be found, and Frank had reached his breaking point.

With shaking hands, he ripped his cell phone out and dialed Gerard's number, the _xoxo_ next to his name mocking his pain.

"Frankie - what's up?" the voice he adored chimed through the phone, sounding slightly flustered, which only fueled the fiery rage that was slowly consuming Frank whole.

"What's up!? That's all you have to say to me when I come home and you are gone again?" Frank seethed.

"Frank I can explain..." But Gerard never got the chance to finish.

"Fuck you Gerard! You had every opportunity to over the last week, and you didn't. Don't even bother coming home tonight, you can just stay with _Mikey_ , or whatever the name of the guy you are fucking is!" Frank screamed before hanging up, because he wasn't physically capable of listening to another pathetic lie from the man he thought loved him more than life itself.

Turning the phone off when it began to ring again, Frank slumped down in his favorite armchair and sobbed brokenly. A small part of him felt guilty for snapping at Gerard that way, even though he was acting suspiciously, he didn't have any tangible proof, and this could just be a case of his overactive imagination getting the best of him.

Either way though, Frank was still hurt by Gerard's lack of attention and - even if he had been too harsh - he was feeling neglected and forgotten, which were two things that Frank did not deal with well.

The sound of the lock being turned snapped Frank out of his lonely ball of isolation, and for one second, he forgot he was furious with Gerard. Excitement bubbled through him before he determinedly stamped it back down.

"Baby?" Gerard called out timidly, and Frank decided to be an ass and refused to answer, even though Gerard was sure to see him as soon as he stepped into the living room, which of course he did a few moments later, his expression twisting into one of remorse when he observed Frank's tear stained face and puffy eyes.

"What do you want?" Frank attempted to sound stern, but it came out cracked and slightly hopeful.

"Oh my gosh Frank - I'm so sorry...if I had any idea you were this upset, I would have tried to explain better. It's just that - this was all supposed to be a surprise, and well...it wouldn't be very surprising if you knew what I was doing. I just wanted to make it romantic and special, and now I have made you cry. Fuck - I'm such a piece of shit, please forgive me? I promise I'm not cheating on you and I never will."

"Wait...you were planning to surprise me?" Frank couldn't keep the optimism out of his tone this time but - like he said before - he knew when Gerard was telling the truth, and this was one of those times, even though Frank didn't know what exactly he was talking about.

"Well I was, but I might as well just do this now since I fucked up so royally." Gerard dropped to one knee while holding out a small box that had been concealed in his pocket, making Frank gasp loudly. "Frank Anthony Iero...today I have been with you for two years, and they have been the best two years of my life. I couldn't ask for anyone more perfect and loving than you and - if you will have me - I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So...will you marry me? I had more rehearsed - I swear, but I'm just so nervous, and I can't remember the rest..."

Gerard popped open the velvet box which contained a golden band that had something engraved on it, but Frank couldn't focus on that, because tears were blurring his vision, and Gerard was still rambling on, becoming more and more panicked by the second.

Frank cut off Gerard's adorable babbling by sealing their lips together in a searing kiss. He poured every ounce of love into it, letting all the tension of the past week be removed by the way Gerard's mouth felt against his.

"So is that a yes?" Gerard gasped out when they had both pulled away to breathe.

"Fuck yes..." Frank exhaled shakily, causing Gerard's face to split into a broad grin. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been, worrying that Gerard was cheating on him, when in actuality he had been planning on proposing this whole time.

"I promise it was supposed to be so much better than this. I was going to take you to that club Mikey owns, and we spent all week decorating the outdoor patio for you and inviting everyone and..." Frank didn't want to listen anymore, he just wanted Gerard, and he wanted him now.

Grabbing the hem of Gerard's shirt, he quickly removed it so his eyes could rove over the perfection that was his boyfriend - well fiancé now. Looking quickly became touching, and soon enough, Frank's hands were caressing all over Gerard's skin as he gently kissed up his neck. Sucking softly on the spot that Frank knew drove him wild, he was soon rewarded with a throaty moan from Gerard.

"Fuck Frank - we don't have time...Mikey is waiting for us, I told him we would be right back."

"We'll be quick," Frank smirked as he began palming Gerard through his tight jeans.

When an animalistic glint filled Gerard's hazel eyes, Frank knew that he had won. Gerard scooped Frank up in his arms before rushing to the bedroom as if he couldn't get there fast enough, and Frank was definitely not complaining.

Frank let Gerard take over as soon as his back hit the plush mattress. He loved it when all the decisions were removed from him, and he could just let himself be taken care of by someone else.

His t-shirt was quickly stripped off, and his pants followed immediately after. They did have a party waiting for them after all, and it had been a long week without Gerard, so Frank needed him inside of him as soon as possible. Gerard plundered his mouth with an intense kiss while grinding down onto Frank's boxer clad erection. The friction was driving him crazy, and he didn't want it to stop, but it wasn't enough.

"Gerard...I need..."

"What do you need baby?" he basically growled, and god - the sight of his pupils widening with desire was making Frank dizzy and needy and desperate.

"You know... _ohh shit_..." His plea turned into a moan as Gerard's hand snuck under his waistband and began pumping his dick oh so slowly.

"I want to hear you say it baby."

"Fuck...fuck me please..." A blush tinted Frank's cheeks, because no matter how long he had been with Gerard, dirty talk always made him slightly embarrassed.

Gerard just smirked in return before lifting up two fingers and Frank quickly took them into his mouth, coating them with saliva while enjoying the soft moans that fell from Gerard's lips as his tongue caressed his digits. With a slight pop, Gerard removed his now wet fingers and Frank spread his legs eagerly.

"God sugar - you are so desperate for me aren't you?" Gerard purred while slowly pushing one slender finger deep inside of Frank, causing him to immediately begin grinding down on his hand.

"More...please..." Frank panted harshly. Sweat was sticking his dark hair to his forehead, and he needed Gerard's cock right now, but he knew he was going to be made to wait.

Finally Gerard added another finger, scissoring them, which caused Frank to groan in pleasure as he was stretched wider and wider. When Gerard's fingers curled up, brushing lightly against Frank's prostate, he let out an obscene moan. Now that he had found it, Gerard massaged the spot slowly, making Frank a whining mess above him.

"Fuck - please, I need you..." Frank begged once again, and this time Gerard gave in, removing his fingers before replacing it with his cock. He slowly sank in inch by inch, giving Frank time to adjust.

"Don't go easy on me..."

And with that, Gerard lost the last shred of self-control he possessed. He sheathed himself entirely in one thrust, and Frank gasped at the pleasure and pain all mixed up into a cocktail which drove him insane. Pulling almost all the way out, Gerard began thrusting at a brutal pace, changing the angle each time, trying to find the spot that drove Frank wild.

"Shit right there... _ooohh_..." Frank hissed out as his entire body trembled with ecstasy. Gerard continued his actions, Frank crying out softly each time he hit his prostate. "Gee - I'm close..." Frank groaned as he felt the familiar heat coiling in his belly, and even though he wanted this to last, he couldn't hold off long with Gerard grinding against his sweet spot each time. Slender fingers wrapped around his dick and began pumping him roughly until he was spilling all over Gerard's hand and stomach while crying out his lover's name.

Gerard thrust into Frank one last time before shuddering violently and releasing deep inside him, Frank clenching around him until he finally pulled out with a soft moan. They collapsed onto the bed together, relishing the bliss of their post orgasm high, and uncaring of the mess they both were.

"I love you so much..." Gerard whispered in Frank's ear.

"I love you too, and I always will."

Just then - the blaring of Gerard's phone interrupted their touching moment, and Gerard fumbled around for his discarded pants with a frustrated sigh.

"Hello?"

"Gerard - where are you? What the fuck man, we are all here waiting for you and Frank. Is everything okay?" Mikey's voice assaulted Gerard's eardrums, and he winced when he caught sight of the time.

"Yeah we umm...got distracted, but we are heading over there right now."

"Ew gross Gerard, get your dick out of his ass, and get both your asses down here before I eat all the cake!" Mikey hung up and Gerard erupted into a fight of giggles, Frank joining him since Mikey had been screaming loud enough that he heard the entire conversation.

"We are so late..." Gerard sighed as he attempted to wipe himself off with a random shirt, even though what he really needed was a long shower that he didn't have time for.

"Well it's our party anyway, so they will just have to wait. It was so worth it anyway."


End file.
